


The Drool Factor

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Warnings: Just sillySummary: The guys find themselves up to there necks in... well... youknow, when two fanfic writers get loose...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - The Drool Factor

##  The Drool Factor  
(....or the dangers of leaving two fanfic writers alone for a while.) 

##### Written by OXBastetXO and Londa  
Comments? Write to us at OXBastetXO@aol.com

  * WARNINGS: Just silly 
  * SUMMARY: The guys find themselves up to there necks in...well...you know, when two fanfic writers get loose. 
  * PG [Hu]



* * *

_  
_

Teal'c cocked and eyebrow and frowned at the suspicious wet spots on his shoulder. 

"This is MOST undignified!" 

Daniel walked in, his clothes drenched and his soggy hair hanging in his eyes. "You want to tell me about it?" he asks sarcasticly. 

Jack looked up at him. "You think YOU have it bad?" he asked as he drained water from his military issue boots 

"Is this some strange Tau'ri ritual of which you have not informed me?" Teal'c asked, suddenly realizing the wet spots on his shoulder had spread down his back. 

"Uh, no, Teal'c. This is what happens when some women are let out of their keepers sight! " 

Daniel started wringing out his shirt and then droped down on a chair in discust. "I am never going to get dried out at this rate!" Suddenly, a blast of water hit the archaeologist full in the face neatly knocking him off the chair. 

Jack giggled, then quickly sobers as he notices his boots are full again, and there is water rising ONLY around him. 

"Oh for crying out loud!" He shouted stuggling to stand and managing to slip in the process landing in it up to his neck. 

"O'Neill, do you require assistance?" Teal'c reached down and grabbed his friend's wrist, only to discover this trapped him in the flood as well. "Odd, this is not water." 

"Oh, it's not...oh yuck!" Daniel moaned as he struggled to get his feet under him. "Oh, I'm going to be sick." 

"NO!" Jack yelled. "For cryin' out loud, Daniel, the last thing we need is to add puke to this mess!" 

"No...ya think?" the dripping archeologist muttered, looking green. 

"Teal'c, do something!" Jack yells trying to get over to Daniel before he lost his lunch. 

Getting no response, he looked over to the Jaffa, eyes widening in horror as he realized his friend was totally submerged in the slime. 

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Jack stubbled over to the wall and slam his hand down on the panic button. 

A small sign popped out of the wall reading, "Now is the perfect time to panic!" as the siren start to blare. 

Jack grabbed a waste paper basket and tossed it over to Daniel moment before "Chicken surpise" made a return visit. 

Stumbling his way over to Teal'c, he grabbed the Jaffa's jacket collar, hauling him up for air. "Why do *I* have to be the one to save your asses?" 

In between heaves, Daniel whispered, "'Cause it's what you do best, Jack." 

Suddenly the door is flung open and SG-3 comes storming in only to stop dead in their collective tracks. 

"Aw, man, not this!" Makepeace whines seconds before he finds himself up to his elbows in goo. 

"O'Neill! Can't you and your folks DO something about those women!?" 

*Ok...what going on here?* 

*Uhho....Londa...I think we're busted!!!!* 

*You're RIGHT, Bastet!!! RUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

<splat...> Dang! Who left that zat gun on the floor!! 

*That's it. That's the last time we let you two alone together.* 

*...for now....*eg* 

Whew...that was CLOSE! 

Hee hee...look..you can see them from here. 

*fin...for now* 

* * *

  


>   
>  Author's Note: Dangers of chatting in an IM. *eg*  
> 

* * *

>   
>  © July 2004 Showtime and MGM/UA owns Stargate: SG-1 and all there in. I'm just borrowing   
> them for a bit, and I promise to give them right back when I'm done. Well, most   
> of them, I might just keep Jack and Daniel for a bit longer...and Londa might   
> keep Teal'c.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
